


The Sorceress' and her Angel's wedding night

by WhiteDiana



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: #FLUFFYSMUT, #NSFW, #Smut, #weddingnight, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDiana/pseuds/WhiteDiana
Summary: PWP of Helena and MC's wedding night after Reiner marries them.  Gentle lovemaking and a heaping side helping of fluff.
Relationships: Helena Klein/Main Character
Kudos: 4





	The Sorceress' and her Angel's wedding night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the WLW fanfiction blog on Tumblr by Valkyrie wonder, this is also me. We are allowed to post here after the fic is posted on the blog. My first real smut fic, hope it's good

Helena carried Angel into the bedroom that the two usually stayed in while they were in Reiner’s castle. But this time was different, as they were now married. After entering the room, Helena kicked the door shut before gently placing Angel on her feet, before turning and using a spell that sealed the door shut, another spell ensured that no sound would be heard out in the corridor or in the neighboring rooms.

Preparations complete, Helena turned to her new wife, and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. The kiss was returned eagerly, with the two only using their lips at first. After a while Helena flicked her tongue against Angel’s lips, which immediately parted allowing Helena to deepen the kiss. Passion soon took hold as the two continued to kiss. Helena ran her hands over her wife’s back before pulling the strings that held her gown closed loosening them enough so she could push the fabric from her wife’s shoulders, the fabric slid off her wife’s slim body and pooled at her feet, leaving her wife in lacy white bra and panty set. The unusual choice caused the sorceress to break the kiss and raise an eyebrow. Seeing the look her wife answered, “Something different for today.” The former general smiled and said, “Take my gown off, my love,” before kissing her wife again.

And so it was Angel’s hands that wandered over her wife’s back, before loosening the strings that held her wedding gown together before pushing it off of her wife’s body and allowing it to fall to the floor, leaving Helena in her usual light blue bra and panties. Angel then pulled back and looked at her wife; Helena nodded, knowing what Angel wanted. Angel nodded, and kissed her neck while pulling the string that held her bra closed. The bra soon fell to the floor, and Angel paused. Helena spoke first, “Lick my breasts love, touch me.” Angel immediately licked all around her right breast, slowly working her way towards her wife’s already hard nipple. After a while Angel switched to Helena’s left breast before giving it the same treatment. Helena moaned in pleasure as Angel gently licked and sucked on her breasts and nipples. Some time later, Angel started to kiss her way down Helena’s toned body until she was looking at Helena’s panties. Angel looked up, her wife looking down at her. The former general nodded, and Angel slid Helena’s panties down her legs, letting them fall to the floor.

But she didn’t immediately fall to her knees and lick her wife’s core; instead she held her hand out to Helena, who took it, before gently leading her to the bed. Helena saw what Angel wanted and sat down. To her surprise, Angel shook her head, “Lay down please, sweetheart.” Looking curious, Helena did so and Angel positioned herself by her legs. Angel gently placed her hands on Helena’s thighs and Helena opened them without hesitation. Angel smiled at her and said, “I love you” before licking Helena’s inner thigh before slowly working her way towards Helena’s already wet center. Eventually she reached her wife’s center and licked her outer lips before licking her wife’s clit. Helena moaned as more pleasure ran through her body. “Oh my love taste me, I need you inside me, bring me to completion.” Helena moaned loudly as pleasure ran throughout her body. Angel smiled against her wife’s center and gently inserted her middle and index fingers and started to gently pump them in and out as she licked her wife’s outer lips and rubbed her clit with her thumb. Eventually, Helena couldn’t take any more stimulation and her orgasm crashed into her. The former general screamed and arched her back as the pleasure she had been feeling turned into a tidal wave that crashed into her body with unexpected force.

Eventually Helena’s orgasm passed and she lay on the bed, gasping for breath. Angel eased her fingers out of her wife and crawled up her wife’s body until she was laying beside her. Helena soon recovered and kissed her wife, relishing the taste of her juices on her wife’s lips and tongue. As they kissed Helena reached around her wife’s back and unhooked her bra, which she had much experience with by now, and threw it to the side. Helena didn’t waste time and immediately went for her wife’s breasts, licking and kissing all around while working her way towards her rock hard nipple. She spent some time licking and sucking it before switching to the other breast, this attention made Angel a moaning mess. Helena slowly worked her way lower, ignoring her wife’s pleas to go faster. Working her way to her wife’s hips, Helena stripped her wife of her last article of clothing, Angel lifting her hips to allow Helena to remove her panties easier. However, Helena didn’t go straight for her wife’s soaking wet center, but instead licked and kissed her thighs and the inside of her hips.

Finally Angel begged Helena to lick her pussy, and Helena looked up with a smirk on her face, “Well my love, I suppose you have been waiting long enough.” she said before flicking her tongue against Angel’s clit. Helena was rewarded with Angel’s moans of pleasure, which turned to screams when Helena inserted a finger into Angel’s soaking wet pussy. Another finger soon joined it and Helena quickly found her wife’s sweet spot, which instantly caused Angel to scream louder. Angel didn’t last long under the dual assault, as her body shook with the force of her orgasm.

Angel’s orgasm passed after a minute, and when she became fully aware; Helena was laying beside her, a smirk on her face. Angel spoke first, “That was amazing, I’ve never.”

But before she could finish, Helena spoke, “I know my love, I have never seen you reach completion that strong either.”

Angel then turned onto her side so she was facing Helena, “Sweetheart?”

“What is it love?”

“If you are willing, I would like to try something.”

“And what is that?”

“I would like for us to lick each other at the same time.”

“And how would we accomplish that?”

“I’ll lay on my back, and you lay on top of me, with my head between your legs then we lick each other at the same time. I’ll be on the bottom since that will make you more comfortable.”

Helena nodded, “Very well, I am willing to try.”

Angel smiled before turning and laying down with her head at the foot of the bed, with her legs spread wide. Helena immediately saw what Angel wanted her to do, and she settled herself on top of her wife, with her wet center above Angel’s mouth and Helena herself was looking at her wife’s still wet center. Lowering her head, Helena began to run her tongue along Angel’s outer lips and worked her way towards the center, while Angel did the same. Eventually the two licked the other’s clit. Just before Helena took things to the next level, she lifted her head a bit so Angel could hear her clearly, “Oh my love, insert your fingers into me, let us reach completion together.”

Angel smiled against her wife’s skin and inserted two fingers into her wife’s soaking wet center and quickly located her wife’s sweet spot, while Helena did the same. It wasn’t long before the couple screamed as pleasure raced through their bodies and sang along every nerve as they orgasmed harder that they ever had before, even stronger than their previous orgasms of the night. Once her orgasm passed, Helena rolled off of Angel, who turned around and collapsed next to her, panting for breath. “That was…”

“Indeed my love, I would very much like to do that again.”

“Of course we will, whenever you want. But I’m tired.”

“Then let us rest. Good night my love. I love you.”

“I love you too.” With that and one last kiss, the newly wedded couple fell asleep, knowing that they would have each other for as long as they drew breath.


End file.
